


The Kiss Not Filmed & The Filmed Kiss Not Used (Pitch Perfect 3)

by Cysteine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: Rebel Wilson said that there was a Bechloe kiss that didn't make it into the movie.Anna Kendrick refused to kiss Guy Burnet (Theo) to shoehorn in a hetero pairing at the end.This is my own 100 word challenge to suggest how it went down.





	The Kiss Not Filmed & The Filmed Kiss Not Used (Pitch Perfect 3)

“ _I’m not doing it._ Becca deserves better than becoming the trophy girlfriend to the guy who was _creeping_ on her like a lovesick puppy before _becoming his boss_.” Anna fumed to the director, arms crossed as the rest of the cast stood behind her in solidarity.

“I’m sorry, but the execs are asking for just one Becca/Theo kiss, just to see if it works on film.”

Brittany stepped in front of Anna, reminiscent of the contrived “accidental grope” queerbait scene that Universal Studios exploited.

“You wanna see what works on film? Film this!”

Brittany kissed Anna to thunderous applause.


End file.
